


Warnings unheard

by orphan_account



Category: Watership Down (Cartoon 2018), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: „Do you know that he blames himself?“ Blackberry asked him one warm Day after Flayrah„What for?" Hazel asked surprised. „I believe for not getting more rabbits out of Sandleford."





	1. Chapter 1

„Do you know that he blames himself?“ Blackberry asked him one warm Day after Silflay. „ What are you talking about?“ Hazel asked surprised, caught off Guard. Blackberry exhaled sharply, his ear twitched as a butterfly crossed it. What did Blackberry knew I dont? What signs did I miss? Hazel asked himself. „Well, Fiver said that he is fine of course and he is glad that your leg is healing so good considering …“ They heard a sudden laughter from the Newcommers of the farm. Hazel almost forgot that they where there and lowered his voice. „Considering what?“ he pressed. Blackberry sighed. „Considering that we thought we lost you.“ Blackberry paused and hopped away from the others. Hazel followed. „Hes been having bad Nightmares again, ever since we got you back and I heard him talk in his sleep. It sounds bad.“ Hazel looked away from Blackberry as the Truth hit him like a wave. Fiver avoided everyone lately more than usual. He hadnt noticed first, since Hazel slept a lot from Exhaustion and during the Time he was awake Fiver had been there and kept him company. But since the pains bothered him less and less he noticed that his little brother missed Silflay most of the times. Fiver also kept himself more inside of his burrow and slept a lot since the wound was now finally healing. Hazel‘s worries nagged at him when he overheard Bigwig asking Blackberry if Fiver was sick. Then Hazel knew he had to act. But before he could limb into the rabbit hole there was a Blackberry in his way. „What is he blaming himself for?" Hazel asked with concern in his voice. Blackberry looked sadly away and drew a paw over his ear. „I believe for not getting more rabbits out of Sandleford. For not beeing able to persuade anyone of his visions ... For not beeing able to convince more of his warnings.“ These words where like a slap and Hazel found himself speechles for a while. Fiver had warned him not to go to the farm. He had seen the Danger. It was Hazels own stupidy that got himself shot. Hazel felt Guilt now chewing him out. He swallowed hard. „Im going to talk with him.“


	2. Chapter 2

"You could have saved us." They ranted. Fiver shook his head and tried to run, only to find another one in the burrow. "I couldn't escape. Neither could my babies." She hissed. Fiver wimpered as he saw the little bundle of fur behind her. One doe with black fur and dead eyes grabbed him from behind. "This is on you, Hrair Roo. Maybe it is better if you stayed in Cowslips warren." More pairs of Death eyes turned suddenly on him from all sides. He heard a poem long forgotten and felt shivers upon his Spine. "So all of us could have lived a day longer." He curled himself into a ball, tried to block everything out the voices got closer, he drew a paw over his ear. Then something hissed at him, a wheezing creature trapped in a snare. Thaly. "You are good for nothing." He shot up, bolted awake. "Easy brother, easy." Fiver wimpered and smelled the all too familiar scent of Hazel, tried to breathe as calm as he could to slow his racing heart. "Hazel... I dreamt." His brother nuzzled and made a claming sound. Almost close to humming. He used to do that when they were little and Fiver almost forgot how soothing the noise was. The sound was adapted from his mother and Fiver barley remembered her but Hazel did. "I know. You wimpered in your sleep." Something changed Fiver realized. There was a sad look in his brothers eyes and Fiver first didn't know what to read from it. He mostly could see all feelings in them, always cold and hoped always would. Hazel looked too fast away to be read. He nudged him and nuzzled his fur again. "Come Hrairroo. It's a warm day outside. There are Buttercups and Clover everywhere." Fiver shivered and drew a paw over his eyes. Images Captain Holly where suddenly there and felt guilt again settling in his stomach. "I don't like to go outside Hazel." he whispered. "I would like to stay in here." Fiver noticed Hazels worried glaze and felt exposed suddenly. "You did not eat much lately, little brother. You've gotten thinner." He paused. Fiver knew that he didn't wan't a conversation suddenly. "I haven't noticed until today how bad it is. Im worried about you." An awkward silence unfolded. "Hazel please..." "no, let me talk first. I know that i was stupid and reckless for not listen to you. I thought I could handle the situation with the Farmdog and the cat, but i didn't see the Farmer. Neither did Bigwig see the Snare . Nor could the Threar see ... the humans." Hazel paused and Fiver felt something sting in his eyes, his Throat constricted again. "But that wasn't your fault Hrairroo. You did everything to warn us." Something inside of Fiver snapped then. He felt the anger calming him like a grip and his brothers words that should have been comforting turned into ice as he remembered Holly saying it's a shame that not more of us could get here. If Hrairroo could only have convinced the Threar to flee ... all the Anger that had been building up inside him since Cowslips warren had finally consumed him and he hissed so cold that Hazel flinched back. "My fault? My FAULT? Yes it was my Fault Hazel. I warn and warn all of you and you never listen to me obviously do something wrong because you - all of you never listen." He breathed hard and Hazel made a step toward him but Fiver ranted on. "And then when Things go wrong you say maybe Hrairroo should have tried harder to convince everyone. Maybe then more could have made it out of Sandleford Warren-" he paused as his voice cracked. "Who says that?" - " It dosen't matter. The point is you are right. If i were bigger and stronger like Thaily or you maybe I could actually prevent such things to happen. But you are right." His voice cracked and he didn't see Hazel moving but next he knew was that his brother was caressing him, comforting him and he buried his face in Hazels fur. He smelled the scent of his brother that he feared lost not so long ago and cried. He didn't realized that until he felt that the tears had wetten Hazels Fur. They stood like that for a time until he heard Hazel apologize. "None of that is your fault Hrairroo. You tried to warn the Threar and so did I remember? But he neither did listen to me " Fiver shivered and realized that Hazel was right. Hazel also warned the Threar. "I see them in my dreams Hazel. all of them are haunting me and i couldn't save them. And then i think of how few of us really made it here - and can't stop thinking that it should be more, that i could have done more..." Hazel shooted him and now Fiver saw the incredible sad look in his eyes. "Fiver ... listen. None of that was your fault. You did so much, without you none of us would be here. I am so sorry that i didnt listen to you. And I promise, i swear that I make sure that no one ever Ignores your warnings again " He didnt know how long Hazel had comforted him but when he woke up Hazel was with him. He hasn't dreamt of the Farmer that night. Neither had death eyes haunted him. He breathed in Hazels scent felt safe for the first time since a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my own tribute for the 2018 reboot and richard adams.


End file.
